


Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding high on their performance at Reading Festival (with BRIAN FUCKING MAY), Frank and Gerard wind down together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [anoneknewmoose](http://anoneknewmoose.livejournal.com) for her beta services! ♥
> 
> Title from "Killer Queen" by Queen.

Gerard's grin when he turns away from the crowd to come back toward them could light up the fucking sun, Frank's pretty sure. Frank doesn't even notice he's moved out in front of everyone else until Gerard is right next to him, but Frank just can't fucking help sliding his hands over Gerard's shoulder and waist. Gerard gives him a quick, giddy look before Frank turns back to get in line with the rest of the guys, but it speaks volumes. Ten years. Reading. Headlining. Brian fucking May.

They bow and Frank's fucking heart won't stop pounding and every time he lets himself really look, he about faints at the sight of eighty thousand people in front of them. Who are _still_ screaming for them. Getting off the stage is a blur. Frank doesn't even remember going down the stairs. He's pretty sure he just floats down.

They mill around just offstage for a couple of minutes just hugging each other, hugging Brian fucking May, and hugging each other again. They get on golf carts to be taken to their bus and Lauren busts out the champagne. Suddenly Frank's got a face full of bubbly because Pedicone is a fucking asshole and Frank is laughing so hard he's crying.

Gerard is laughing too, but he comes over with a towel from the kitchenette and pats at Frank's face and things slow down, Gerard in his space and his hands on Frank's cheeks, and Frank can hear his own breath winding down from a giggle and rasping in slow. "Gee," he whispers. He's had Gerard in and out of his personal space all night, sharing a mic during Not Okay, reaching for Frank during the curtain call, fucking _on his knees_ in front of Frank during Destroya.

Frank has never in his life turned down that particular offer from Gerard, but tonight he can only picture himself: going to his knees, making Gerard make those noises just for him. He loves his entire band, has been accused of having hearts and stars in his eyes for his family pretty much all the time, but _Gerard_ was amazing tonight. He made Frank actually weak in the knees, kept him revving all night: Gerard, in his fucking sprayed-on jeans, black denim hugging his ass and thighs and hips like a second skin, prancing, jumping, shimmying, _crawling_. He's still wearing them - none of them have changed out of their stage clothes yet - and Frank wants to touch him so bad it hurts a little, especially when he cuddles close like he’s doing now.

"Shit, Frankie," Gerard whispers, tipping his forehead against Frank's. "We fuckin' did that."

Frank grins. "Fuck yeah, we did."

Gerard leans forward and gives him a quick kiss before pulling back and taking Frank's hand. He leads Frank toward an empty spot on the couch, pulls him down into his lap and wraps his arms around Frank's waist. Ray is babbling about the show still, his hands flying everywhere. Frank is pretty sure Pedicone hasn't stopped smiling, and Mikey is matching Ray gesture for gesture. James is on the phone to his wife in the corner, a huge grin on his face. Frank loves his guys. He leans back against Gerard and rests his hands on his stomach, fingers interlaced with Gerard's.

Gradually, they migrate into the back lounge, people emptying out to other buses and vans until it's just the six of them, still talking about the show, about every moment that made it so fucking special and amazing. They've been going for hours, and they're starting to wind down now, conversation and gestures slowing. Everyone's still _beaming_ , though, and Frank knows he's smiling too. Fucking...best show of their lives, man. He's sure no one would disagree.

He's not really paying full attention anymore; he's curled up on Gerard’s lap with his face pressed into Gerard's neck so he's not sure who disappears into the bunks first. Probably Ray or James. He murmurs a goodnight anyway when everyone else does, turning it into a kiss to Gerard's jaw at the last minute. Frank looks up when Pedicone laughs. "Okay, I guess I'm going too. Just remember to Febreze the couch when you're done."

"Fuck you," Frank replies automatically, but without heat. He's relaxed now, floating along on a level where he could just as easily wind down to sleep or wind up to - yeah.

"Love you, bro," Pedicone says easily, dropping a hand on Frank's shoulder and then patting it against Gerard's cheek. "Both of you. All three of you buzzard eggs," he adds, reaching out to muss Mikey's hair.

Then it's just the two of them and Mikey, and Mikey's looking at them with amusement. "I'm impressed you lasted this long with all your clothes on," he says. "I'm going out there and putting my headphones on right now. Just so you know."

Frank pushes himself off of Gerard's lap and launches himself at Mikey. "I'll be extra loud just for you," he teases, tugging on one of Mikey's hoodie strings. Mikey dumps him onto the floor and stands up.

Frank gets his elbows underneath himself and pushes up, giggling the whole time. Mikey rolls his eyes and reaches out to help Frank up off the floor. Frank takes the hand offered to him and uses the momentum to wrap himself around Mikey and squeeze.

"Love you, Mikeyway," Frank says into his shoulder. "Thanks." He means for everything. He trusts Mikey knows that.

"You too, Frankie," Mikey says and squeezes, then pulls back.

Gerard takes Frank's place, giving his brother a big hug and smiling a crooked Way Brothers smile at him, which Mikey returns before he shuffles off to his bunk, clicking the flimsy door between the back lounge and the bunks shut. Frank immediately crowds against Gerard's back, wrapping his arms around Gerard's waist. He rubs his face against Gerard's shoulder and tugs at Gerard's t-shirt, still tucked into those tight fucking pants.

"Fuck, Frankie," Gerard whispers and turns around in Frank's arms. Frank pushes the jacket off Gerard's shoulders. It clings to Gerard's arms; Frank has to hold in his giggles and concentrate on armbands and zippers and things or he'll disturb the guys and never get laid. Gerard rolls his eyes. "You're a fucking menace."

"I think you mean I'm fucking great," Frank whispers back. He nearly throws the jacket into a pile on the floor, but they've got to wear this shit again tomorrow. Instead, he lays it out neatly on a bench and when he pulls Gerard's shirt up over his head, it goes there too, along with the black and yellow armband. “This is breaking character, you know,” he teases.

“You don’t think Party Poison loves Fun Ghoul as much as I love you?” Gerard asks softly, and Frank’s stomach flips at his _voice_ , fuck. He’ll never get over it. Ever. Frank's hands go immediately to Gerard's sides, to where his tight-as-hell pants cut into the soft skin of his belly.

“Party Poison loves tight pants as much as you do,” Frank snarks, to hide the way his hands are shaking with how much he fucking wants to get those pants off of Gerard. Before he can really start working on the problem, though, Gerard pulls at Frank’s shirt. Frank obediently lifts his arms and as soon as Gerard has it in the pile with the other stuff, he goes for Gerard's belt and struggles to get it undone.

"Jesus, why did you even bother with a belt anyway? Those pants would stay on without the fucking help," Frank grouses.

"Belts look nice," Gerard says and reaches down to help.

"This one looks like you bought it for fifteen bucks at Target. Which you did."

Gerard finally gets the buckle undone and Frank pulls. "Whatever, I like—" Gerard cuts off with a gust of air through his nose when Frank leans forward and takes Gerard's nipple in his mouth, tongue swirling around it until it tightens between his lips. Frank pulls back with a little popping noise and pushes at Gerard's hips until he sits down, slumped on the couch. When Frank falls to his knees and starts working on his fly, Gerard pushes his fingers through Frank’s hair and whispers, "Frankie."

Frank leans forward and bites gently at the bulge of skin pushing over Gerard’s waistband. Gerard gasps and he feels Gerard twitch beneath his mouth. Finally, he gets the pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls, Gerard helpfully lifting his hips to let Frank slowly peel them down his thighs. Frank gets them to his knees before he has to pause to run his tongue over the red marks left from the seaming on the thighs. He gives both legs the same treatment, tongue running from the outside of Gerard’s thigh to where all the seams met on his inseam. Gerard hisses and writhes, and Frank bites at his inner thigh.

"Fuck," Gerard gasps.

“Yeah,” Frank murmurs. “Just sit still. Begging for this,” he continues, unbuckling straps and unzipping boots and shoving the whole mass of Gerard’s jeans and underwear over his feet at least. He runs a hand up Gerard’s shin, dips his head to lick along the mark on the back of Gerard’s calf. Gerard makes a little noise and lets his legs fall farther apart so Frank can kneel between them.

“I am?” Gerard asks.

“You were,” Frank says absently, mouth working against Gerard’s knee. “Those tight-ass pants, crawling around on the fucking stage, you think I wouldn’t want to get my hands on you?”

“Don’t let me stop you,” Gerard says, gasping as Frank switches legs and sucks at that same spot on Gerard’s inner thigh. The reddened creases are raised under Frank’s fingers and he explores them with his tongue for a few minutes before biting down again where he’d been sucking. Frank knows Gerard’s skin well; it’ll leave a mark.

Gerard’s own hands are moving; one’s thrust into Frank’s hair again, and the other is snaking down Gerard’s belly to wrap around the base of Gerard’s cock. Frank reaches up and shoves it away. “No.”

“ _Frank!_ ” Gerard says, insistent this time. Frank starts sucking another mark into the top of Gerard’s thigh, closer but still not where he knows Gerard wants him.

He trails his lips up to the crease of Gerard’s thigh and sucks there, close to the base of Gerard’s cock. Gerard whines. Frank’s not usually the one who gives the orders.

Tonight’s an exception.

“You leaned over that monitor, on your knees, displaying your ass for everyone behind you. For _me_. I get to do this now.” Frank licks his way up and bites just below Gerard’s belly button.

“You’re not even touching my ass.” Gerard shifts his hips, clearly trying to get Frank’s mouth on his dick in any way possible. Frank dodges and smirks up at Gerard before kissing his way down Gerard’s leg, stopping just above his knee and sucking until the skin blooms red. “Frankie, _please_.”

Frank bites where he was just sucking and then runs his tongue over the grooves from his teeth. He grips Gerard’s thighs and leans forward, placing soft, teasing kisses on the slowly fading lines.

“We did that, Gee,” Frank whispers against his skin. “Ten fucking years, and we did that.”

Gerard tugs hard on his hair, pulls until Frank gives in and lets Gerard pull him up his body and kiss the shit out of him. “And we get to do it again tomorrow,” Gerard whispers against his lips.

“Without Brian fucking May, though,” Frank points out.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s still gonna be fucking great because it’s us.” Gerard wraps his hand around the back of Frank’s neck and pulls him back in for another kiss. It’s hard and fast and then Gerard is shoving Frank’s shoulder down with one hand and directing Frank’s mouth to his cock with the other. This time Frank lets him, takes him down until his cock is hitting the back of Frank’s throat. Gerard groans loudly above him.

Frank lifts up and swirls his tongue around the head then sucks back down, cheeks hollowing. Gerard’s hips buck up off the couch and Frank goes with it, letting Gerard fuck his mouth.

“Fuck, Frankie. Your fuckin’ mouth. Every time I looked at you tonight—” Gerard cuts himself off with a moan when Frank pulls back and wipes his mouth. “ _Frank_ ,” Gerard says desperately. He’s wide-eyed and staring beseechingly.

“I have a better idea,” Frank whispers, leaning down to kiss Gerard’s knee. He gets up and hurries to the lounge door, pressing a hand against his crotch to adjust himself a bit - hey, at least he’s still wearing pants, it’s like _personal progress_ or some shit - in case anyone is out and about before taking the few steps to his bunk to dig in his bag.

Ray, Mikey, and Pedicone all have their curtains closed, and a light on up in the kitchenette suggests Dewees’s whereabouts. Frank tries to be quiet anyway, grabbing what he needs and hurrying back to Gerard.

Gerard, who is waiting just where Frank left him, naked and hard and sprawled on the couch, the fingers of one hand absently pressing against one of the bite marks on his thigh. He smiles big and open when Frank shuts the door behind him, but stutters on Frank’s name when Frank sits both the items in his hand on Gerard’s stomach. Frank just pops open the button of his jeans, unzips them and shoves them to the floor as Gerard watches, wide-eyed.

When Frank’s naked, he kneels again, pressing yet another kiss onto Gerard’s fingers and his bruised skin as he helps Gerard bend one leg, heel pressing down into the edge of the couch. He’s open wide now, easy enough for Frank to slick up his fingers and press inside Gerard’s body as he watches. “Fuck, Frank, I -”

“Your ass, Gerard. I told you. What I really want tonight is to ride you, but nobody said I couldn’t have it both ways.” He reaches for the plug next, slicks it up too and teases the end of it around Gerard’s opening as Gerard’s hips thrust up helplessly.

“I - didn’t even know you brought that,” Gerard pants, biting his own lips as Frank presses the plug inside, then licking over his swollen mouth as Frank begins a gentle thrusting motion. Frank leans down, runs the tip of his tongue over the stretched skin surrounding the plug, and when Gerard bites back yet another moan he pushes the toy the rest of the way in and straightens up to look back at Gerard’s face.

Gerard’s fist is clenching compulsively on the couch with how much he wants to touch - Frank, maybe, or his own cock, which is flushed dark red and shining at the tip with precome, but he’s not, he’s just staring. Frank’s own dick is throbbing, but he refuses to come without Gerard’s cock in him. He gives himself a few short strokes, just to take the edge off, and climbs up onto the couch as gently as he can to straddle Gerard’s thighs. Gerard shifts to accommodate him; it presses the plug farther inside him, and he moans fucking _loud_ before Frank claps a hand across his mouth and smiles. “Gotta be quiet,” Frank teases him. “Not like on stage.”

Gerard licks his palm. Frank laughs and whispers, “What are you, eight?”

Gerard blows a raspberry against his hand and Frank pulls it away with a giggle. “Why eight?”

“Why not eight? Why am I answering you? We are having sex, not debating whether you were behaving like an eight year old or a twelve year old.” Frank leans down and blows his own raspberry on Gerard’s neck. Gerard makes a noise like a strangled duck, clearly trying to keep quiet and not wake up the whole fucking bus. Frank just collapses on his chest laughing, feeling Gerard’s arms wrap around him and hold him there. “I love you so fucking much,” he gasps against Gerard’s collarbones.

“Damn straight,” Gerard says breathlessly. Frank jabs him in the side with his finger startling another choked laugh from Gerard.

Frank shifts to sit back up on Gerard’s lap. Gerard gasps, and it’s not a laugh-gasp this time, and Frank chokes on a breath. _Right._ “I forgot!” he whispers.

“I didn’t,” Gerard says, ending on a little moan. “So tell me what you’re going to do about it,” he continues.

Frank grins for a different reason this time. “Oh, well. Why don’t I just show you?” He leans forward to grab the lube. Their cocks brush together and Gerard whimpers again, so Frank kisses up his shoulder and across his collarbone and licks the hollow of his throat. He tastes like sweat and a little mineral-y from his red powder, but the noises he makes in his throat are gorgeous. Frank nuzzles Gerard’s jaw as he pours more lube over his fingers. Gerard’s hands have settled feather-light onto his hips, but as Frank twists to finger himself open Gerard’s fingers tighten.

Frank looks up and meets Gerard’s eyes, breathing through the sensation of his fingers stretching him open. “Fuck, Gerard. Can’t wait for your cock.”

“Hurry up then,” Gerard grits out, eyes moving down Frank’s body.

“What’s the matter, Gee? You impatient or something?”

“I hate you,” Gerard tells him.

“You love me.” Frank reaches out with his free hand, cups Gerard’s cheek. He runs his thumb over Gerard’s lips for him to kiss before Frank sits back, pouring lube in his hand and sliding it over Gerard’s cock.

“Fuck yes, I fucking do,” Gerard gasps out. Frank goes up on his knees, holds Gerard’s cock in place and starts sinking down. He goes slow, watching Gerard’s face with each millimeter of his cock that Frank takes in. His fingers tighten on Frank’s hips and Frank can see the strain of not moving in his face, but Gerard stays still.

Frank’s own chest gets tight as he takes Gerard in, until their bodies are pressed tightly together and he can press the kisses he’s been holding back all over Gerard’s face. “Be honest,” he whispers, making a few experimental movements with his hips - fuck, it feels amazing. “How long are you gonna last?”

“Frankie,” Gerard groans, back arching. “Not long. Fuck, you feel - I feel -”

Frank cuts him off with another kiss, pushing his tongue between Gerard’s lips and matching each thrust. “Then get me off,” he whispers, leaning back to ride Gerard harder. He clasps his hands around Gerard’s thighs for balance and Gerard gasps, closing a hand around Frank’s cock and starting to jack him in the same rhythm.

Frank watches him through half-lidded eyes. Gerard is flushed, sweaty, his hair standing up in crazy peaks and his teeth sunk into his own bottom lip. He’s sleek and gorgeous and a little ridiculous and Frank loves him so much he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “Frankie,” Gerard breathes, running his other hand up the tattoos on Frank’s arm before closing it over Frank’s bicep and dragging him close.

Gerard pushes his fingers through the hair at the back of Frank’s neck and back up to his temple. “Never close enough,” Gerard whispers and pulls Frank’s mouth to his again. Gerard runs his thumb over the head of Frank’s cock and Frank breaks the kiss with a gasp.

“Fuck, Gerard,” he murmurs and slams himself down on Gerard’s cock.

“Almost there, Frankie,” he whispers back and speeds up his hand on Frank’s cock. Frank leans down and buries his face in Gerard’s neck, but keeps moving his hips up and down Gerard’s cock. Gerard uses his thumb again, rubbing over the head of Frank’s cock over and over until finally Frank comes with a choked off moan.

He’s got his arms wrapped around Gerard’s neck. Once he has a moment to catch his breath he pushes himself up far enough to hang on to Gerard’s shoulders as Gerard starts moving again underneath him, thrusting up with his hips - not fast, but slow and hard and deliberate until Frank is gasping with every breath, until Gerard clutches him close and freezes and comes.

Frank runs his hands through Gerard’s hair, kissing his cheeks and his eyebrows and his lips. He pushes him back against the arm of the couch and stretches out over him, nuzzling down his neck and chest and reaching down through the tangle of their legs to remove the plug. Gerard moans weakly as it leaves his body, hauling in a huge breath that gusts out through Frank’s hair as Frank settles back down onto Gerard’s chest.

Gerard wraps his arms around Frank tightly after a moment and slowly pulls out. Frank gasps against his neck, mouthing at the underside of Gerard’s jaw.

“Love you,” Gerard whispers into his temple.

“I know,” Frank whispers back, placing another kiss on the nearest patch of Gerard’s skin and Gerard hums, sounding pleased.

“When do we roll out?” Gerard asks.

“Like... seven.”

“What time is it?”

“You’re the one who’s facing the fucking clock on the DVD player. You tell me.” Frank bites at the base of Gerard’s neck.

“It’s blinking twelve, asshole.” Gerard pinches his side.

“Okay, so it’s like, four something. Maybe five.” Frank thinks, anyway.

“Ugh,” Gerard says. He finally sounds tired.

“We should go to bed,” Frank says, but they don’t move, just breathe together for a while longer.

Finally, when they’re both blinking back sleep, Frank pushes himself off the couch and pads naked into the bunk area - there goes his personal progress - to grab a towel to clean up with and pajamas for them both. They dress silently, leaving the pile of costume clothing where it is. They can deal with that tomorrow.

Gerard goes first, climbing into Frank’s bunk and tugging Frank in after him. He pulls Frank up against his chest, spooning comfortably behind him. Frank sighs and snuggles back against Gerard’s chest, but after a moment he chuckles softly. “Just think,” he whispers, “we get to do this all again tomorrow.”

“ _All_ of it?” Gerard whispers meaningfully, breath whistling over Frank’s ear.

Frank grabs one of Gerard’s hands and tugs it up to his lips, kissing the palm before he laces their fingers together and tucks their hands snugly up against his chest. “Guess we’ll see what tomorrow brings, huh.”

Gerard laughs and kisses the back of Frank’s neck. “Guess so.”


End file.
